gymbuddiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Pilot
The Ultimate Pilot is a season one episode of Gym Buddies. It is the pilot of the series. Overview Chelsea, Liz, Rob, Butters and Christian all meet each other for the first time in their gym class at the beginning of the year. After being teleported to a strange place by a sorcerer named Countless, they learn that they'll be experiencing strange events with each other. Summary The comic starts with Liz and Chelsea walking in the hallway, heading to their final class of the day: gym. Liz complains that she doesn't want to go to gym because she never has fun in that class, and Chelsea tells her that its the first day and she doesn't know how it'll turn out. Upon entering the gym, Liz spots Rob who happens to sit next to her in she and Chelsea's biology class and changes her opinion on gym. Chelsea accuses Liz of having a crush on him , to which she denies and reminds Chelsea that she has a boyfriend . Chelsea drags Liz over to Rob and introduces herself. Rob recognizes Chelsea from their biology class and mentions Liz. Chelsea pulls Liz up off the ground and introduces her. While Rob and Liz stare at each other, Chelsea meets up with her friend Butters , who she isn't happy to see. Butters introduces his friend Christian to Chelsea, who she acts nice to. Butters tells Christian that she's not always this nice, to which Chelsea responds by punching him. Butters and Christian notice Liz and Rob talking and Butters claims that they're flirting. Chelsea claims that Rob and Liz will be dating by the end of the school year, which Butters and Christian try to make into a bet. Liz overhears them and tells them about Ben. Chelsea tells her that Ben isn't a good boyfriend, which causes Liz to get enraged and storm off. Christian, Butters and Rob question Chelsea about what she said about Ben, wondering if it was all true. Chelsea tells them everything she said was true and Liz is in denial about it. Butters responds to Chelsea's words by nudging Rob and telling him he'll get lucky. Rob denies his crush on Liz, but Butters tells him the blush on his face says otherwise. Rob goes off to see if Liz is okay. Meanwhile, a dark figure is looming over the gym watching Liz, Christian, Chelsea, Rob and Butters. The figure mentions a prediction and smirks to himself, claiming that he'll make the five teenagers' lives interesting. A few minutes later, the Gym Buddies are shown together again, sitting down in the bleachers and having conversations with one another. Suddenly, they each begin to glow a light blue color. Chelsea and Christian wonder why they are, until they are teleported to a strange area. The dark figure reveals himself as Countless, an evil sorcerer who plans on changing the lives of each of them. Butters asks why he chose the five of them, to which Countless responds by pointing out their flaws. While pointing out their flaws, Countless mentions Rob has a dark past no one knows about. Upon mentioning this, Rob becomes infuriated and yells at him. Countless smirks and tells the Gym Buddies he's done with them and sends them back to school. Now back at school, Rob apologizes to the others for letting them see him get angry. Butters, Christian and Liz tell him he had the right to be angry and agree not to mention Rob's past again. Chelsea looks disappointed and wanted to hear about Rob's past. Everyone glares at her and Liz tells Rob they won't bring it up again. Liz points out the fact that she and the others are five teenagers brought together by a gym class and who have to go on crazy adventures because of an evil sorcerer and comes up with the idea to make a comic series about them, calling it "Gym Buddies". Christian tells her that's not going to happen, causing Liz to stop and rethink what she said. She agrees with Christian's statement, but says she thinks they should still call themselves the Gym Buddies. Everyone agrees and the comic ends. Appearances Main Cast #Chelsea #Liz #Rob #Butters #Christian Supporting Cast #Countless Category:Episodes